1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the self contained breathing apparatus art. More specifically, it resides within the field of carrying a tank of breathing gas under pressure on the back of a user for facilitating general usage of self contained underwater breathing apparatus as well as usage of the breathing gas in other hostile environments.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art related to carrying breathing gas under pressure on a user's back comprises numerous devices. One of the devices incorporated utilization of a thin sheetlike material having crossover straps attached thereto which can be placed across the user's shoulders. The thin sheet-like material upon which the breathing gas tank rests, tends to be burdensome to a user and also cuts into a user's back.
Other prior art discloses the utilization of a molded backpack having a surface which supposedly conforms to a user's back. However, as can be appreciated, not every user has the same back conformation. As a consequence, such a backpack type of plate does not conform to the user's back and oftentimes is uncomfortable.
Another form of backpack assembly utilizes a series of straps which supposedly enhance the carrying of the backpack. In addition thereto, the back plate incorporates a double pair of strap in order to hold a breathing gas tank thereon. The double pair of straps have a specific conformation in order to orient the tank in a position so that it is not imbalanced with respect to a user.
Other backpacks for breathing gas purposes incorporate a resilient self supporting back plate. The resilient self supporting back plate has two wings which override a user's shoulders in order to maintain the backplate in a hanging position against a user's back. The two wings which overlie a user's shoulder are burdensome, because they are stiff and unyielding to a user's body.
A further improvement in backpacks incorporates the utilization of a plastic backpack conforming to a tank which is to be carried. However, it has been found that variously sized tanks and variously sized users cannot be accommodated to this type of backpack. Specifically, this type of backpack eliminates a snug fitting relationship of the backpack to a user's back.
In addition to all the foregoing drawbacks with regard to the conformation of a backpack to a user, it has also been found that such backpacks are not capable of being jettisoned. In other words, when a diver or one in a hostile environment must escape, it is oftentimes necessary to jettison the self contained breathing apparatus. Specifically, when a diver is down for a certain length of time and must reach the surface, he oftentimes finds it necessary to jettison his entire backpack and self contained underwater breathing apparatus.
The prior art does not provide for a quick release of the self contained underwater breathing apparatus. As a consequence, a diver must normally unstrap the waistband, as well as the shoulder straps in order to release his selfcontained underwater breathing apparatus.
Additionally, it has been found that the prior art backpacks do not accommodate variously sized pressure tanks that a user of self contained breathing apparatus utilizes. Furthermore, when the entire assembly of the self contained breathing apparatus, the backpack, and the tank utilized therewith are carried, it is cumbersome.
This invention overcomes the prior art deficiencies by providing a readily conformed backpack assembly which adapts itself to both the user and the variously sized tanks to be utilized therewith. The invention also has a number of handles or carrying openings which can serve the user effectively for moving the tank with the backpack assembly attached thereto.
More importantly, the entire strap or harness assembly utilizes a quick release fixture. This enables the user to jettison the backpack assembly in a quick and facile manner by merely pushing upwardly on the protruding portion on the buckle, in the case of the shoulder straps, and pulling outwardly on the protruding portion of the buckle, in the case of the waist strap. Thus, when the backpack is jettisoned, the user need merely lift up on a portion of the fixture and the entire assembly falls free from the user's shoulders. This enables the user to easily jettison the backpack and the tank without any substantial risk, and in an easy and facile manner.